The Mountain Runners/Roleplay
Archives: None Harestar sat grooming his pelt chatting with Burningscreech. The ginger tabby leader still had nine lives and would most possibly live quite a long time. The tom stood saying he was heading out with a border patrol. Of course, having no competition unlike the clans. The Mountain Runners lived in peace with nature in the small valley. Burningscreech stood nodding and headed to check on his mother and rest of his family. "Burningscreech," Sandstorm purred her tail swishing. The pale molly frowned and then grinned. "You'll be a older brother." She said happily. Burningscreech purred and smiled. "That's great mum." He replied.— Minkclaw 16:36, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Seedpaw sniffed through the yarrow and mallow picking out the dried old leaves. ---- Heronheart scented the air, looking for a mouse. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 16:52, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Sootface sat watching her apprentice sort through the herbs she seemed a bit bitter. The molly chuckled and stood to go to talk to Sandstorm about moving into he nursery. The molly sighed missing her family whom of all were dead fromt he fire many years ago. Harestar stood up towering over most any cat he met with. The tabby tom was waiting for his apprentice, Swamppaw.— Minkclaw 21:34, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Seedpaw got to her paws and went outside and watched the Clan. She was starting to wonder if a medicine cat was the right place for her. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:36, November 12, 2015 (UTC) "I-I'm here, Harestar, I'm here! Sorry, I hit my head on the apprentice's den, and it really really hurt..." Swamppaw mewed with a small frown, skidding to a halt before his mentor. "Can we please make the entrance bigger? I'm still growing, and I don't think my head can take it anymore..."'Hiddenstar' 21:37, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Harestar grinned. "Of course. Your nearly as big as me champ." He purred leading the way out of camp. Similar to Harestar, Swamppaw's family had died in the fire as well. "I'll have Burningscreech and Blazefoot do it while we're out training." He said quickly telling both toms. With a nod the two toms headed over joking about being big brothers to their mother's new litter when they came. Sootface growled and called out to Seedpaw. "Can you not pay attention. Your my apprentice your here to help not lay around like some lazy mice."— Minkclaw 21:42, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Seedpaw sprang to her paws and ran over to Sootface. "I'm here! what should I do?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:44, November 12, 2015 (UTC) "Help me sort the herbs." She said narrowing her eyes.— Minkclaw 21:46, November 12, 2015 (UTC) "Okay!" Seedpaw nearly screamed in fear and started going through the juniper berries. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:47, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Swamppaw purred proudly. "Cool, one day, I'm gonna be as big as you, and we'll be taller than the trees!" The bulls-eye patterned tom dashed after his adopted father.'Hiddenstar' 21:48, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Harestar chuckled and led the way to the training clearing where it was well basically just cleared of bushes trees and maybe a hole or two nearby. "Okay how about we focus on your fighting. Your hunting is excellent." He praised his adoptive son. Sootface, however, smirked. She was just ina really bad mood and was quite annoyed.— Minkclaw 21:50, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Seedpaw slightly glanced over her shoulder at her mentor and quicly turned around and moved as fast as she could through the herbs. She'd never hear the end of it if she went to slow or missed a leaf. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:52, November 12, 2015 (UTC) The medicine cat quickly cut through camp towards the queen. "Sandstorm," she greeted the queen. "Let me help you get settled." The queen nodded glancing at Seedpaw and laughing.— Minkclaw 21:53, November 12, 2015 (UTC) (young swamp, why do you remind me of simba??) Swamppaw gave Harestar a curt nod, squaring his shoulders before standing tall. "Yes, father. What shall we work on today?" Personally, the tom felt like he was built for fighting rather than hunting, as he tended to squish his prey rather than catch it.'Hiddenstar' 22:04, November 12, 2015 (UTC) (i luvs Simba)Harestar purred and motioned towards the small trench some warriors had dug for practicing sneaky battle moves, but of course who'd they battle? "How about some sneaky battle moves." He said getting into a stance to show him how to do so. Blazefoot and Burningscreech finished redoing the apprentices den after Harestar left and headed to the fresh-kill pilewithin the next few moons their mother would give birth to their younger siblings. After demontstratng the move Harestar motioned for Swamppaw to try it.— Minkclaw 00:43, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Swamppaw pricked his ears before nodding eagerly, mocking his adopted father's movements. "Like that?"'Hiddenstar' 00:56, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Harestar beamed proudly at his apprentice. Everything that Harestar had shown Swamppaw the young tom had seemed to be able o do quite easily. "Yes that's great!" He said praising the tom.— Minkclaw 00:58, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Swamppaw angled his ears towards the small trench. "Do I try it in there now?"'Hiddenstar' 00:59, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Harestar nodded curlinghis tail around his large paws.— Minkclaw 01:01, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Swamppaw slid into the dip in the earth, silently resting below, before suddenly springing up and copying the move once more.'Hiddenstar' 01:18, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Seedpaw stopped and looked at the leaves at her paws. She turned swiftly to the next pile but her tail hit a pile of poppy seeds and marigold and it flew everywhere. She squeaked and started picking them up. She would never hear the end of it if Sootface saw... [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:26, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Sootface sat talking with Sandstorm sh had finished helping the thin queen into the nursery and had congratulated her. Sandstorm was obviously proud of both her sons. Burningscreech for being made deputy and Blazefoot for being loyal to his brother. Harestar, however, felt proud toward his son and praised him. "Great!" After a few hours of perfecting this move and Harestar teaching a few moves. "I think that'll be it for today." He mewed. Flicking his tail, wanna go hunting? It'd be great to bring some more prey back to camp." He said.— Minkclaw 16:23, November 14, 2015 (UTC) (Kindle) Swamppaw nodded eagerly. "Yeah, let's go hunting!"---- Monarchflight shifted. 16:45, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Harestar nodded leading the way quickly separating after spotting a large hare. The ginger tabby crouched and growled once he was spotted. Taking off with a leap he chased the hard into the forest abit deeper until he leaped and grabbed th rabbi with his sharp claws. After snapping the hare's neck he turned back to head back tohis apprentice.— Never stop believing. 16:52, November 14, 2015 (UTC) (Oh thank lar you fixed your timestamp, kindle is happy now) Swamppaw stalked off, the strong tom pressing himself against the ground as he spotted a hawk circling up above. '' Let's try this out... The apprentice focused on the bird, a weak orb of light forming above him, before he launched it at the bird. Thankfully, it didn't damage anything around him, as he made the nova weak, but it certainly killed the hawk. 16:56, November 14, 2015 (UTC) 9What if Hare had suddenly appeared and lost hs first life _-_) Harestar walked back after Swamppaw had used his niva and grinned. "Nice catch." He purred. The tabby tom dropping the hare to scratch behind his ear afterwards he flicked his tail back towards camp. Burningscreech glanced at Monarchflight curiously, unlike his brother Burningscreech wasn't a player and actually had a small interest of settling down.— Never stop believing. 17:00, November 14, 2015 (UTC) (Awwww :( ) Swamppaw have his adopted fathera big grin. "Thanks, dad!"---- Monarchflight twitched her tail tip.."can I help you?" 17:04, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Harestar grinned and walked into camp his tail tip twitching. Burningscreech shrugged. "Nah, I was just noticing how pretty you are," He replied. Sure, he said cheesy things, but that was just him. Blazefoot glanced as his brother's failed attempt to flirt with the molly who'd asked him a question.— Never stop believing. 17:08, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Swamppaw trotted after his father with his catch,, his eyes bright.---- Monarchflight twitched her whiskers. "Err, thanks." 17:11, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Bunringscreech beat himself up on the inside. You suck, He told himself. The ginger tabby looked down. Glancing at the leader's apprentice Burningscreech "whistled" "Nice catch, Swamp." The tabby said.— Never stop believing. 17:13, November 14, 2015 (UTC) "...Err, are you ok?" Monarchflight asked, showing no emotions as usual.---- Swamppaw purred. "Thanks!!" 17:14, November 14, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah, just not good with mollies," He replied truthfully. The tabby curled his scarred tail around his paws. Blazefoot, however, had a peeking interest in Sandspots. Purringhis pelt brushed the mollies. "Hello," he greeted her. The tom purring he brushed against her once more hoping to gain her attention.— Never stop believing. 18:54, November 14, 2015 (UTC) (Flame, is Sand a tom or a she-cat? Says two different things, they are on the allegiance as a tom, and requested to join as a tom) "I can see that." Monarchflight replied in a rather straight-forward manner, blinking blandly at the tomcat.---- Swamppaw placed his catch on the pile, a big grin remaining on his muzzle. 23:52, November 14, 2015 (UTC) (Sandspots is a tom). — Flame ☀ 14:00, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Thank StarClan... Seedpaw thought while studying her work, she nearly had everything cleaned. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:01, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Blazefoot grinned as he talked with Monarchflight. His tail curling aroun dhis paws. "So any family?" He asked. Blazefoot mostly seemed to walk in the shadows of his brother's footsteps and everybody knew him as "Burningscreech's brother" not just Blazefoot. Burningscreech purred as he groomed his pelt and talked with Garnetnose.— Never stop believing. 15:15, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Icespirit walked through the warriors den and popped out of the entrace careful not to touch anyone. She has never touched anyone before, only her mother... who she ended up killing, so this stopped her from having a mate, kits, maybe even friends. She was the only one who knew about her power to freeze things but no one really seemed to care for her anyway. It hurt but at the same time it was for the best. She didn't want to have a friend and kill them. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 17:29, November 19, 2015 (UTC) (Would it be "tragic" if Ice killed Hare accidentally) Harestar walked up to Icespirit his tail touched her shoulder lightly. "Evening," he purred out.— Never stop believing. 17:36, November 19, 2015 (UTC) (lol) Icespirit yanked her shoulder away quick, she looked down sharply at the frost on the ground where her paws were. She stepped to a new place a foot away to let it melt. She glanced up at Harestar. "Evening to you." she said. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 17:40, November 19, 2015 (UTC) (it should happen)Harestar frowned. "Is everything alright?"— Never stop believing. 17:42, November 19, 2015 (UTC) (if you want sure, she can tragicly kill him) "Yes, everythings perfect." Icespirit said and stepped away from the frost around her paws once again. "Good day." she meowed and began to speed-walk away, she turned sharply to try and leave camp. ''That was close.... [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 17:45, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Harestar curious at the mollies distance asked her to come training with him. Burningscreech headed out to hunt for a bit and was suddenly face to face with a fox. The tabby tom shrunk back only to be attacked by the fox; a loud screech left the tom's mouth as he tried to fight off the fox. His claws shredding most of the fox's ear and part of it's neck. The tabby reared back slamming the fox aganinst a tree and raced off to camp his tail dragging back. The tom's wounds bled profusely as he ran.— Never stop believing. 18:13, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Icespirit couldn't say no to the leader and went to train with him. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 20:15, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Harestar nodded his tail landing on her shoulder in a comforting gesture. He felt the ice penetrating his heart. They were far away from camp by now and Harestar didn't expect to be out with someone who couldn't control their powers. "What th-" He muttered before falling down as the ice began to surround his heart.— Never stop believing. 19:55, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Icespirit gasped. "Harestar no!" she yowled trying to think of a way to save him. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:33, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Swamppaw sniffed as someone yelled out his adopted father's name. What was going on...? Turning on his heels, the apprentice quickly sprinted to his mentor, his eyes round with fear. "D-Dad!!" 19:26, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Harestar's eyes met with his son's quickly his eyes then shutting tightly before his whole body went still. Minutes went by before the large leader even stirred. His green gaze met his son's when his eyes finally opened and then went to Icespirit whom looked quite horrified. "How long have...you known you couldn't control your powers?" He questioned her. His paws shook as he wondered if maybe she was a danger to the clan and to herself. ''She needed someone to teach her how to control it.— Never stop believing. 14:00, November 30, 2015 (UTC) "My whole life." Icespirit said bearly in any voice. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:11, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Sandspots strolled around camp, his tail-tip flicking as he went about. — Flame ☀ 15:30, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Harestar frowned. "I'll have Burningscreech help you with your powers. If no improvement by next week. Swamppaw will have to deactivate your powers for a bit. Because that's too much a danger to the clan." The tabby said. BAck in camp, Sandstorm stood beside her mate and giggled at what he said.— Never stop believing. 15:43, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Icespirit nodded. "Are you... okay?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 17:26, November 30, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah, I'm fine." Harestar gave his pelt a shake before continuing. "Right now I want you to go hunt alone. Please for the sake of the clan try practicing with your powers." Harestar already knew he could now that he'd obtained some of the ability to control ice for about an hour now. With a flick of his tail he sent her away. Where he now stood with Swamppaw; Harestar stared at the ground until ice covered the leaves and grass. He knew she had never tried as with him it was easy to control because he'd used his powers all his life.— Never stop believing. 17:13, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Icespirit crouched, ready to pounce on the vole she was stalking. She flew at it. It squealed in terror when she landed on it. She didn't bother to bite or scratch it. It slowly gave up struggling as the ice formed around it until it stopped moving all and all. She set it under a clump of bracken. The ground began to freeze at her paws again. She sighed and stepped away from it. She flecked her tail around, madly. She already tried to control her powers, but they were too strong, she could control them for a short time but it made her pelt freeze itself. She rolled her eyes as the frost formed again and she stalked off to find more prey. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather''��]] 17:22, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Harestar sighed and motioned for Swamppaw to follow him back to camp. As Harestar trudged into camp tired all of a sudden he noticed that Garnetnose. She had such a pretty look to her blinking he looked away. It had been as though he had been under a spell, but knew Garnetnose possessed no powers like that. He didn't even know if she had powers let alone strong powers like that.— Never stop believing. 17:33, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Brightfrost was hunting. Her green eyes glowed with fierce pleasure as she stalked a hare. The unsuspecting target was nibbling away at several grass stems. Brightfrost crouched, wriggled her haunches, and took a mighty leap into the air. She hit the ground with a soft thud a few feet away from the hare, but in the millisecond before, she closed her eyes and felt a tingling sensation sweep over her. As soon as her paws touched the earth, she was invisible. Her lips were free to curl with vindcitve triumph as the hare gave a start, sensing a disturbance but seeing no predator. I need a sig don't I. Harestar walked into his den his legs shaking. Since losing a life he'd felt pretty nauseous and sick. Now he knee he had some sickness because this wasn't normal. The ginger tabby leader sighed his green eyes going to the young to, that followed him into his den. Now laying down he spoke, "Swamppaw I'll be fine. I just need to rest." Deep down he knew he'd lose another life soon.— [[User:Minkclaw|